


Siren Kiss

by Hannibal_X_Will



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Billy is Quartermaster, Canon Bisexual Character, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Magic Kiss, Merman!Silver, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Siren!Silver, Siren/Mermaid AU, Smitten!Flint, alternative universe, silverflint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6197680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibal_X_Will/pseuds/Hannibal_X_Will
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flint's life changes forever after his crew unintentionally catch a merman and it takes an unusual fancy to him.</p><p>(Also known as, the Merman AU that every fandom needs.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this idea came out of no where and I quickly threw this first chapter together...

“Captain, you’re needed on deck!” Billy was pounding his fist on the cabin door, snapping Flint awake with a jolt. He sat up in his chair at his desk, rubbing his face and peeling away a piece of paper that was stuck on his cheek. Looking around blurrily, he winced as bright sunlight shining in through the open windows, reflecting off the blue ocean, pierced his eyes.

“Fuck,” he growled, slumping in his chair and rubbed a hand over his face. The two empty bottles of rum he had drunk last night lay on their sides on his desk, as if they were there just to taunt him.

More banging on his door came, followed by Billy’s urgent voice, “Captain!”

“What is it?” He shouted, his voice hoarse. His head swam and he felt sick.

There was a pause, then Billy replied unsurely, “The men have caught – I – it’s better if you just come and see.”

Grumbling under his breath, Flint heaved himself to his feet and walked unsteadily towards the door. He unbolted it and wrenched it open, scowling up at Billy’s face – the man was an excellent sailor and an honest Quartermaster, but Flint hated how his height made him always have to look up. Billy’s eyes narrowed as he looked Flint up and down, judgement passing across his face for a second before he caught him and buried the look.

“What are you talking about?” growled Flint. He could hear the men on deck shouting excitedly and his frown deepened – he had only heard them that excited at the sight of land but they were still miles away from Nassau.

“Just…follow me, Captain.”

Sighing, Flint did as his Quartermaster said and they moved through the hull to the stairs then up onto the deck. The men were all clustered around in a disorganised circle, the air crackled with the excitement and there was a strong smell of seaweed. Billy pushed his way through the men and Flint followed; his men quietened down as they saw him.

Of all the things Flint had expected, the sight that greeted him most definitely hadn’t been on the list. On the deck, trapped beneath a net, was a person – or rather – half of a person. It had the head, shoulders, arms and torso of a person, but from its waist skin turned smoothly into scales. Flint stared at the long, power fish tail, as it slapped weakly against the deck.

“T-that’s a mermaid,” he whispered incredulously. The creature thrashed against the net, flipping itself over onto its back and Flint saw he was wrong – not a mer _maid_ – a mer _man_. Long, dark brown hair framed the merman’s handsome face and the biggest pair of crystal blue eyes Flint had ever seen locked with his – the scales of his tail were the same shade of blue he noticed. The merman stared at him and opened its mouth, revealing slightly pointed teeth, and let out a high cry. It was a piercing, chilling sound. It sent a shudder down Flint’s spine and a few of his men took a step back.

“What happened?” Flint asked loudly, forcing himself to take control of the situation, “Where did he – _it_ – come from?”

  “We caught him in the net, Captain,” one of his men answered, “Thought we had caught a shark or something, but when we pulled the net up…”

Flint took a step towards the merman, who was still staring at him, and slowly crouched down.

“Can you understand me?” He asked, very conscious his whole crew was watching his every move.

The merman reached out a hand, his muscular arm slipping between a hole in the net, and seized hold of Flint’s shirt. There was webbing between his fingers and his nails were more like claws, but his skin was pearly white and looked silky smooth to the touch.

Before Flint could move, the merman’s grip tightened and suddenly he was yanked forwards. The next thing he knew was the merman’s lips against his, his skin cold and wet. He gasped it shock and he tasted the saltiness of the sea and something else – something metallic – as the merman licked quickly into his mouth.

So overwhelmed, he didn’t pull back or fight, but his men leapt forwards into action. Flint fell onto his hands and knees as the merman released him. The merman screeched and thrashed as two of the men kicked him and Billy pulled Flint up onto his feet. “Captain!”

“No!” Flint shouted over the horrible cries of the merman, “ _Stop_!”

The men stopped kicking and moved back. The merman curled up tight, wrapping its long tail around its human torso protectively. When it lifted its head, Flint saw it was bleeding from a split lip, only the blood was black like ink, snaking its way down the merman's chin. Guilt flooded him and Flint found himself pulling out of Billy’s hold and moving back towards the merman before he knew what he was doing.

“They won’t hurt you anymore,” he told the merman gently, reaching out with trembling hands to disentangle the net from the tail, “You’re safe.” The merman’s blue eyes bored into Flint and he remained motionless as Flint pulled the net completely off and threw it to one side.

“I’m going to help you,” Flint murmured, “Get you back to the sea, if you’ll let me?”

The merman seemed to know what he was saying and reached out its hands to Flint again. Before he could stop and think what he was doing, Flint stooped down and awkwardly collected the merman in his arms. He huffed and stumbled beneath the weight, the merman’s tail draped over one arm, its long fins dragging across the deck. The merman wrapped his arms around Finn’s neck and leaned his face in close, but didn’t kiss him again. He seemed to be studying Flint intently, eyes roaming over his features, taking in every detail.

Flint swallowed and unsteadily walked towards the side of the ship, his men clearing a path for him wordlessly. The merman looked over the side of the ship, down into the softly lapping waves, and his who face light up with joy. Something squeezed Flint’s heart painfully and he almost went back on his word. The merman flicked his tail, the fins coiling around Flint’s leg and squeezed as if in gratitude, like how people shook hands.  

Unsure if he should say anything, Flint growled, “Watch out for nets in the future.”

The merman gave him a broad, toothy smile as a webbed-hand came up and stroked Flint’s face. Flint shivered at the caress and his eye lids fluttered, the touch felt _so_ good. He jumped as the merman’s lips pressed against his, but with less of the urgency as before, softly and slowly. This time, Flint was able to react and he kissed the merman back clumsily, very aware of his sharp teeth.

The merman’s tail unwrapped itself from his leg as he pulled back from the kiss, leaving Flint yearning for more. He smiled at Flint again then – with inhuman strength and speed – twisted free of the Captain’s arms and dived head-first over the side of the ship and down into the waves. Flint gapped down after him, lips tingling and head spinning.

 _Was there the possibility this had all been a drunken dream?_ He wondered as he turned around and saw every crewmember staring at him, dumbfounded. _Or,_ he mused, _perhaps a nightmare was more fitting…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support for this story!

The storm had hit them much sooner than Flint had expected. He had sighted the dark cloud in the distance and thought they would be able to reach the safety of Nassau’s harbour before it caught up. He had been wrong, he had misjudged – he had been sailing for decades and hadn’t made a mistake like that in a _long_ time. Why now?

He could only think it was because he had been distracted. Since the merman had leapt from his arms and disappeared back beneath the waves, he had hardly been able to think of anything else. Those blue eyes as clear and bright as sapphires, skin pale and smooth like ivory, and lips that tasted of the ocean.

Flint knew very well the power of a siren – or rather – he knew the stories surrounding the mythical creatures. But that was just it, he and every man on his crew now knew the truth, that those stories were true. And Flint couldn’t help but wonder if sirens were real, then what else was?

The dense, angry storm clouds blanketed the sky and rain hammered down in great buckets. The Walrus creaked and groaned beneath Flint’s feet as he ran the length of the slippery deck. Overhead, thunder crashed and lightning forked across the sky, momentarily illuminating the chaos that gripped the ship. His crew struggled to remain upright as the waves swelled and broke, tossing the ship around if it weighed nothing. Water drenched the wooden deck and soaked the rigging and the main sail snapped back and forth like a broken bird’s wing. The storm had seized hold of them so quickly that the men hadn’t been able to secure it.

“Billy!” Flint bellowed, grapping onto the wheel and pushing with all his might, trying to keep the ship steady. His Quartermaster looked up at him from below and he shouted over the wind, “Get that main sail up now!”

The deck was drenched and Flint struggled to stay upright as the ship began to tilt dangerously, surfing the arching waves. Flint watched, straining his muscles against the wheel, hands slipping on the wood, as Billy and three others scaled the mast. The main sail thrashed in the wind, but with Billy leading the way, the men managed to reel it up and secure it. Flint allowed himself a tiny breath of relief, but then he saw it and his blood ran cold. The sea ahead was swelling and Flint was powerless to steer the ship away.  

“Brace yourselves!” Flint shouted to his crew and planted his feet as firmly as he could. The Walrus sped over the swelling water and crested the towering wave. The bow pointed towards the sky for a tantalising second and there was a fleeting moment of weightlessness before gravity caught hold. The ship crashed down and there was an explosion of salty water jetted up along its sides, cascading down upon the deck.

Flint lost his foot and he crashed onto his back. Pain flashed through his head and he saw stars. The wheel spun violently and the ship groaned, swinging to one side. Flint stumbled to his feet, wincing and shaking drenched hair out of his eyes.

Another wave crashed into the ship and there same a great cracking noise. Flint barely had time to look up before the rigging overhead broke off from the mast and swung towards him. It hit him square in the chest and he was sent tumbling over the side of the Walrus. Hitting the wave on his back, Flint’s head snapped forwards and darkness consumed his vision.

He couldn’t have been unconscious for long – just a few seconds – for when he opened his eyes he was sinking slowly down through the water. Vision blurred, the salt burning his eyes, he could just make out the black shape of his ship above him. Flint tried to move his legs and arms, to swim, but his limbs wouldn’t obey his brain. He continued to sink deeper, his long coat fanning out around him. Below him there was nothing but blackness, his chest was aching, lungs crying out for air. He was dead, this was how his life finally came to an end. It was strange, he had always thought his end would be accompanied by more blood.

Flint let his eyes drift shut, but just as he did there was a blur of movement on the edge of his vision. Something brushed his leg and he resisted to look at what it was – he already knew what it was and he didn’t need to see the shark before it ripped into him.

_“Wake up!”_ A voice, rich and soft, suddenly echoed through Flint’s head. Startled, his eyes sprang open and he jerked backwards as he found the merman’s face an inch from his.

_“Don’t struggle.”_ The voice spoke again and Flint almost passed out again. He had lost his mind, he was hearing the merman’s voice inside his head!

The merman swam around behind Flint, it’s large, powerful tail flashing and Flint noticed how down the back of it ran a strip of silver scales. Strong, lean arms wrapped around his middle and the merman swept its tail and they were rising. Flint felt like his head was going to explode, his veins were on fire, his lungs _screaming_ in agony. Webbed-hands turned Flint around and he was looking into those beautiful blue eyes once more. Darkness was creeping in around the edges of his vision, his body was numb, brain shutting down.

_“No!”_ The panicked voice pierced Flint’s weary mind and then the merman was pressing their mouths together. A hand held the back of Flint’s head fast whilst the siren parted his lips and breathed its own breath into Flint. They stayed interlocked, mouths sealed, for what felt like eternity. The agony in Flint’s chest began to ease and he began to regain focus. He became aware of how sharp the siren’s teeth were as he brushed them shyly with his tongue.

_“Who are you?”_ The siren asked within Flint’s head.

Flint was confused, he pulled back and looked at the merman. He couldn’t answer him, he couldn’t speak underwater. The merman smiled toothily at him as if he had heard Flint’s thoughts.

_“Just think it, I will hear.”_

_I-I’m Captain James Flint_ , he thought, slowly lifting his heavy arms and resting them on the merman’s shoulders. _H-how are you real?_

The siren leaned back in and Flint eagerly opened his mouth to the merman, inhaling deeply. He slid his hand up the merman’s neck and froze as he felt a soft flutter beneath his fingertips. On either side of the siren’s neck were three thin slits – _gills_ – Flint realised with a jolt.

_“An answer for another time,”_ the siren spoke softly. He looked up and Flint couldn’t resist the urge to lean in close to his exposed throat and inspect the gills more closely. _“The storm is passing, you need to get back to your ship.”_  

The thoughts filled Flint with sadness, overwhelming and bewildering. _What did you do to me? Why do I…_ Flint’s thought trailed off. The merman looked sad all of a sudden and the sight wounded Flint.

_“My kiss…it has that side effect.”_

Before Flint could ask what that meant, the merman was swimming upwards again, and he wrapped his arms around his shoulders to hang-on. Their heads breached the surface and Flint gasped, drinking in the air and blinking wildly. The merman bobbed next to him, face still solemn and eyes dulled.

_“I am sorry that I kissed you before, but it was the only way I could get off your ship.”_

Flint was confused yet again and he reached out towards the merman but he moved just out of reach. “I wouldn’t have let my men hurt you,” he said aloud now, throat hoarse.

_“You only believe that now because I kissed you. You would have imprisoned me, sold me for gold and silver-“_

“-No!” Flint was horrified, “I would never!”

He arched his arms and swam towards the merman. Catching hold of his shoulder and staring into his eyes. The siren slipped an arm around Flint’s back and pulled him close. The kiss that followed was different from the others, it felt meaningful and without purpose – just because. Flint whimpered into it and buried his hand in the siren’s mop of dark hair.

_“Sirens kiss to enchant,”_ the merman whispered in Flint’s mind as he pulled back and gently touched Flint’s cheek, _“We don’t feel…not for humans.”_

Flint heard the hesitation in his voice and retorted, “Why save me then? Why not let me drown?”

The merman shook his head, _“You’re different. Something’s changed.”_

“What’s your name?” Flint asked, desperate to keep the siren talking, to not frighten him off.

_“I don’t rem- I don’t have one. Call me what you will.”_

Flint remember the flash of scales down the merman’s tail, “Silver.”

The merman’s eyes widened and he released Flint. The Captain gasped in shock and floundered for a second, splashing his arms to keep himself afloat.

“Wait!” He shouted, but it was too late. The siren dived beneath the surface, his tail breaking the water and spraying Flint. “Come back!” But there was no reply, just the dancing waves.

“Look over there!”

“What do you see?”

“Is it him?”

Flint turned around to see the Walrus looming over him, the faces of his crew staring down at him in disbelief.  

“Captain!” Billy’s voice reached his ears and relief sank in his chest. He waved, looking over his shoulder as he did - hoping to see a glimpse of blue fin or a dark head bobbing - but all he saw was the endless expanse of rippling ocean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have /no idea/ where I'm going with this tbh...

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so Silver kissed Flint to bewitch him so Flint would save him...
> 
> Please let me know what you think! I don't know what I'm doing here haha...but I do have an idea for what happens in the next chapter!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading <3


End file.
